


Ugh, People!

by Sassywrites77



Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [8]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: This was written for a challenge on tumblr using the prompt: “Why don’t you try being nice? People wouldn’t know what to think.”/”You forget. I don’t care what people think.”Funnily enough, I decided to catch up on Jessica Jones to re-acquaint myself with her character, and in one of the first episodes of Season 2 a similar conversation is had between Jessica and Malcolm. Anyway, here goes nothing. :)
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Reader
Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Ugh, People!

You heard raised voices as soon as you stepped off the elevator, a voice that got louder the closer you got to the door of Alias Investigations. You rolled your eyes and reached for the knob just as the door flew open, a blonde angry-looking woman almost running into you. She glared at you before pushing past you, her heels clicking loudly down the hall toward the elevator.

Walking into the office your eyebrows raised as you looked at Jessica. “What was that all about?”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “You know how people are. They want you to find out the truth, but when you tell them they get mad at you.”

“Right,” you said, squinting at her suspiciously. “What exactly did you say to her? Or a better question is probably how did you tell her this ‘truth’?”

Jessica huffed out a breath in exasperation. “What makes you think it was how I told her?” she asked before taking a drink of her whiskey.

You didn’t respond just crossed your arms and stared at her until she threw her hands up and flopped down into her desk chair. “Fine. Her husband was cheating on her. With another man. She didn’t take it well when I told her, accusing me of following the wrong person.”

She paused, blowing a breath through her lips. “I’m not going into the details of that because she went to a whole lot more detail about their sex life than I ever wanted to know about anyone. I may have responded that no matter what she thought of their sex life, her lack of a dick had apparently led him to find one.”

You held in the laugh bubbling up. “Jessica, we’ve talked about this.” 

She glared up at you, “Yeah I know.”  
You sighed as you uncrossed your arms and moved to sit on the edge of her desk. “Why don’t you try being nice? People wouldn’t know what to think.”

Jessica barked out a laugh, ”You forget. I don’t care what people think.”

Your lips turned down into a frown. “Not even me, Jess?”

She sighed and grabbed your hand pulling you to stand between her and her desk. Looking up at you she said, “Don’t pout. You know I care what you think. I mean other people, unimportant people.”

When she glanced down to where she was holding your hand, a small smile flitted across your lips before frowning again. “Sure, sure,” you said pretending to still be pouting.

She tugged on your hand. “Hey, don’t be that way.” She looked up at you and noticed you were fighting the urge to smile. “You sneaky bitch. I should have known. Don’t think I didn’t notice you trying not to laugh while ago.” She pulled her hands away from yours and reached for her glass and taking another drink.

“Aww, babe. Don’t be that way.” You took the tumbler from her and set it back on the desk. “How about an I’m sorry kiss?” you asked, leaning over. Your lips were just a breath away from hers; you could smell the liquor on her breath.

She huffed. “You know you’re the only person I can’t stay mad at,” she said as she closed the space between you, pressing her lips to yours.


End file.
